Padající Hvězdy
by Sundiel260
Summary: Optimus knew he was meant for great things, but he never knew his life would turn out like this. When his crew unknowingly become protectors of the legendary AllSpark, hero's on a strange planet, and befriending one of the locals, he was sure he was prepared for everything. Though he didn't realize that watching over a would-be Decepticon would be on his list.
1. The Landing, The Warlord, The Thing

**_Warning. Power breach. Sealing hatchets Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon._**

Optimus groaned. His body felt shaken and off balanced, yet he managed to stand. Smoke swirled through the air as Optimus gazed around the bridge, surveying the damage. Ratchet and Prowl seemed to be alright, and the ship was already repairing the damage.

**_Warning. Planetary impact inevitable._**

Optimus's eyes widened at the warning, turning his optics to the window. A large planet sized meteor was in the ship's path. _Slag_, Optimus thought, immediately jumping into action. "Go to manual override!"

"Can you even do that?" Prowl's voice barely reached his audibles over the sirens and more warning tones going off all around them. Optimus couldn't find it in himself to make a reply as he grabbed hold of the controls. He could feel the ship's engines protesting as he tried to steer the ship away from the asteroid. For a brief moment he feared that the ship would collide with the asteroid, but to his brief relief the ship managed to pull up, flying across the large asteroid's surface and out of harms way.

Keeping the ship from impacting with the meteorite, he kept a hold on handles, fearful to let go and let the ship crash. His current worry soon faded as the ship went over the asteroid and the Space Bridge came in sight. _We just need to get to safety, somewhere to hide the AllSpark away from the Decepticons until help arrives. But how—_

{_Uhh, Prime?_} Bulkhead's voice through the comm-link broke Optimus out of his thinking. {_Something is happening._}

"Can it wait Bulkhead?" Optimus asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "Kind of busy at the moment!"

{_B-But. It's glowing! Like really, really bight!_} The worry in Bulkhead's voice made Optimus pause, chancing a quick glance over his shoulder towards the open doors to the back of the ship. A faint blue light caught the corner of his optics, coming from the ship's cargo hold. And it was getting brighter by the nanokilk.

"Bulkhead what's going on back there?!"

{_It's the AllSpark Optimus! It—_} Bulkhead's words were cut off by a startled sound, and before Optimus could ask what had happened, the ship was suddenly glowing in a blue bright light. Optimus was in awe. He could power circling around him, beating inside his very spark as he looked in wonder.

"What the slag is going on?!" Ratchet yelled out, though Optimus couldn't find a reply as the light shot out from the ship, heading right towards the Space Bridge. Light flashed and right before Optimus's optics, a gateway opened in the Space Bridge, though he had little time to stare at it as the ship went through without stop. There was a tingling sensation in the Prime's body, gazing at his servos that twitched and shook.

_Huh, so this is what Kup Minor was talking about. _Despite himself, Optimus cracked a small smile. Just a tiny barely there one. The sensation didn't last long as the ship came out of the Trans Warp and jolted, throwing the Autobot off balance. _Note to self, never doubt that old war bot's advice ever again._ "Is everyone alright?"

His optics quickly located Ratchet and Prowl picking themselves off the floor, groaning in pain but seemed to be alright. Yet…

There was no verbal or visual sight of Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead! Report!" Optimus called out through the ship's computers, hoping for an answer from the big bot. A servo touched his shoulder, and for a brief moment Optimus thought it was Bulkhead, or Ratchet trying to calm his circuits.

_Then he realized how big the servo was._

Optimus had no time to react as he suddenly was lifted up and slammed harshly against the wall, pinned by the large servo that held him in place. His spark froze for an astrosecond as his blue optics gazed into red piercing cold optics.

"_The AllSpark._" A deep voice rasped, shaking Optimus to the core from the deep coldness it held. "_Where is it?_"

A retort from in the back of his throat, but never got a chance to say it as Ratchet and Prowl jumped on the larger mech, trying to attack the Decepticon, but where tossed away effortlessly. Optimus felt limp as he was thrown around, the servo now pressing against his neck. "_My patience grows thin Autobot._" The large bot growled, tightening his grip.

In desperation, Optimus lifted one of his servos up, aiming it at the controls and shot out his grappling hook. He wasn't really aiming, but luck must have been on his side the moment he heard the ship's computers announcing the gravity field turning off. The sudden feeling of weightlessness was disorienting, but Optimus was focused enough to kick away the Decepticon leader.

"Good thinking Prime! Putting us all on equal ground… so to speak."

Optimus pulled out his axe, digging it in the wall so that he didn't float around and kept himself steady. Optics were locked on the Decepticon, who used the remains of his right arm to lodge it in a crack on the ceiling. Now that he saw it at a different angle, Optimus could see that the right side of the Warlord was covered in damage armor and exposed wiring. _Slag_, his whole arm was nothing but some pipes and gears.

_I wondered how that happened,_ Optimus wondered, remembering seeing Megatron intact and with both arms. _Don't focus on that Optimus! He's a Decepticon, an enemy. You need to focus on an attack and get him off—_

{_OPTIMUS!_} Bulkhead's voice screamed in his audibles, making Optimus wince. {_Optimus! There's a! It's a! It! It's freaky looking!_}

"Bulkhead! Calm Down! Now is not—"

{_ITS GOT THE ALLSPARK!_}

"_What?!_" Optimus spark did a flip, looking towards the cargo hold. "Bulkhead what—" A blur rushed past Optimus, catching him by surprise. "Prowl!" Optimus called out once he recognized the black and gold coloring. "Wait! Don't—!"

He reached out, making a grab for one of Prowl's peds, but it fazed through.

_A hologram_, he quickly realized just before the Decepticon took a swing at the fake Prowl. Some small part of Optimus smirked on the inside at the confusion on Megatron's face when the hologram flicked out of existence before the real Prowl snuck up behind him and sliced off the last bit of 'Con's arm.

"Okay, the distraction was a nice trick, but next time wait for my—"

**_SCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

Optimus's voice fell mute as the sudden noise sounded off. A sound that shook Optimus in the very core of his spark as emotions suddenly flooded his whole being. He had never heard such a sound before. It sounded metallic yet… something entirely else as well.

"_… Hornet?_" The deep tone of Megatron's voice snapped Optimus out of his thoughts, returning him to the situation at hand. He was about to shout an order when—

"_Incoming!_" Ratchet, standing on the ceiling of the ship, was using his magnets to grab and pull lose the remains of Megatron's arm, throwing it at the Decepticon with full force.

"Good thinking Ratchet!" Optimus shot the medic a small nod, bending his knees and kicking off towards the cargo hold.

"Just where are you going?" Ratchet asked. There was fear underneath his rough voice, but Optimus chose to ignore it. "We've got a Decepticon to deal with here!"

"Bulkhead's in trouble!" Optimus looked back at the medic. "Something is attacking him and he needs he—"

"LOOK OUT!" Was all the warning he had to duck down as a large mass of familiar green flew past him overhead. He heard Ratchet shout Bulkhead's name. He heard some bot crash into another bot. He heard the ships computers come online. He heard the engines kicking into full power. He was suddenly jolted forward.

Optimus let out a startled yelp as he was flung from the main deck to the cargo hold, slamming into equipment and creates. Groaning, he shook his head, getting himself to sit up and to get back on his feet, ready to fight again—

And stood face to face with red tinted visor.

A startled sound left Optimus's vocalizer, swinging his axe out without thought. The axe barely made contact as the being they were attacking had moved, jumping back far enough for Optimus to get a good look at them… and wish that he hadn't.

The creature looked robotic, if he could call it that, but it also looked… non-robotic? It certainly didn't _look_ like a bot. It had a large head, and small body, and a much larger… _part_ behind it. Six thin legs were attached to its middle, four underneath it, and a much larger pair behind it. Two large flat limbs stood out on its back, dark as a starless night, as like the rest of its body. Something about the creature's appearance sent waves of emotions crashing into Optimus's spark, staring wide optic at the thing before him.

"… wh… what are you?" He asked before he could stop himself, staring at the thing that stood a few feet away from him, staring right back at him with large dome shape bright red eyes.

_No, didn't think about that right now. You need to focus, you need to get rid of the Decepticon. You need to check up on your crew and see if they're alright. You need to keep the AllSpark safe and out of Megatron's clutches. You need to __**focus**__! Not ask question, just plan and _act_ on it. It has red eyes, so it must be a 'Con. An enemy. You need to focus on how you're going to attack it, how you're going to defeat it, and how you—_

"Hornet."

Optimus blinked.

"Hornet'zzzz name izzzz… Hornet."

Optimus was taken back. He honestly didn't expect the creature to speak, let alone answer his question, but, there was something about it. Something that Optimus couldn't pinpoint or identify. Strange… yet _familiar_.

Optimus opened his mouth, ready to question the creature—_Hornet, its name is Hornet, apparently_—when he was suddenly kicked in the chest, sending him crashing floor and promptly pinned there.

"_Now, bring me the AllSpark and I may spare your miserable Autobot lives._"

Optimus gazed up at Megatron, grunting in pain as the Decepticon put more pressure down on his ped, keeping him pinned to the floor with no leverage to help him escape. The Warlord glared down at him, raising up his only arm. Knowing what he was about to do, Optimus raised his own weapon up, blocking the attack in the nick of time.

"Ah!"

Megatron flinched, looking away from Optimus. "_… Hornet._" The Decepticon growled. "_What are _you_ doing here._" Optimus could tell it was a demand rather than a question.

"U-Um, H-Hornet wazzzz zzzzent to—"

"_Stop talking in that form._" Megatron snapped, pressing his ped down harder on Optimus's chest. "_You know fully well that I cannot stand that voice of yours in that… lesser form. Transform into your robot form this instant so that I stop looking at that hideous form your creator calls real Decepticon power._"

Optimus saw Hornet flinch from the corner of his gaze, and while he did feel a little sorry for it, Optimus also spied something behind Hornet. His optics widened as he recognized the AllSpark's container, sitting so close to the Decepticon, so close to danger.

So close to falling into the grasp of Megatron.

_No!_ Pressing the button on his axe, the handle shot out, extending all the way to the panel on the wall.

**_Warning, docking tunnel deployed. _**

Whirlwinds of air suddenly filled the room as the doors and the weight holding him down was lifted. Optimus felt weightless again as he rammed into Megatron, throwing them both down into the tunnel. But Optimus didn't plan on leaving his ship.

Digging his axe into the wall, he held on for dear life as the bright end of the tunnel was getting closer and closer. He could faintly see the giant 'Con in front of him, reaching out with his giant servo to grab him. Pulling back one of his legs, Optimus put everything inside of him to kick the large Decepticon out.

The was a painful scream as Megatron was kicked out of the ship, burning away from the fires surrounding the ship as it entered the atmosphere of… well, Optimus wasn't sure _where_ exactly they were now. But, as he watched the Decepticon Warlord burn away from his sight, he was certain that Megatron was no longer a threat.

_That's one problem down_, Optimus pulled himself up, aiming one arm to the other end of the tunnel and fired his grappling hook. It latched onto the edge, and giving it a few tugs, he began pulling himself back into the ship. _But now I need to make sure everyone is alright and—_

"You."

Optimus froze after he stepped into the ship, the door shutting behind him.

"You."

He stood rigid as he stared at the bot standing a few feet away from him, standing where the creature known as Hornet had been.

"You… you kill him…"

The bot, if he _could_ call it that, gazed at him. Optimus couldn't tell if it was in shock or in hesitant surpassed rage as the bot's face plate was covered up. Only its red visor was visible, though it lacked any form of expressions. The bot only stood there, staring at Optimus with blank or hidden emotions.

Optimus, however, was silently panicking. Dealing with Megatron was hard enough, but how was he supposed to deal with _another_ Decepti—

"You don't have a Decepticon symbol." Optimus blurted out without thinking. The bot flinched, covering its bare chest.

"H-Hornet has symbol! Hornet just not worthy of it yet!" The bot growled, the two dark flat limbs on its back twitched, creating a soft buzzing noise. "Hornet is Decepticon! Hornet is! Creator says so!"

"… and yet." Optimus took a step forward, which Hornet flinched and stepped back. "You don't have a Decepticon symbol on you."

"… H-Hornet… Hornet…"

Optimus continued advancing, getting ready to attack or capture or do _something_, but before he could, the AllSpark decided to start glowing.

Both bots froze, turning their gaze towards the box. They stared at it for a nanoclick before looking back at each other. They instantly knew what was going on in each other's minds as they stared at each other.

Hornet dove towards the AllSpark and Optimus reached out a servo to stop it. He knew he was too far away to grab the 'Con before it could reach the AllSpark, so his spark filled with dread as Hornet grabbed the handles, the flat limbs on its back shot out wide and began moving so rapidly it was creating wind, moving to jump away.

Then the AllSparks container burst open, catching both bots by surprise. There was a strangled yelp as a bright flash went off, blinding Optimus as he raised his servos to cover his optics. There was a loud _crash_ next to him, and Optimus lowered his servo just enough to see the room was back to normal. The AllSpark was still there, looking innocent and no longer glowing, but Optimus quickly turned his focus away from it as his audibles picked up a small groan.

Gazing down to his side, Optimus found Hornet, laying on its side and smoking. The 'Con groaned, which informed Optimus that it was still online.

{_Optimus!_} Ratchet's voice caught the Autobot off-guard. {_The ship is going down! Fast! We need to get to the stasis pods now!_}

Optimus felt horror bubbling inside him, heading for the bridge… and stopped. He looked back at the creature. It was still laying on its side, though it remained unmoving and still. The smoke was clearing away, and Optimus could just barely see the damage done to its chest. He glanced at the AllSpark, then to the docking door, then at 'Con.

He grit his denta, he headed back over to the 'Con. "Ratchet." Optimus commed the medic, summing out a long cable from his grappling hook. "I need you to modify one of the stasis pods so that it can only be opened on the outside."

{_What? Why the slag would I need to do that?_}

"It's important and I don't have time to explain." Optimus urged as he wrapped the cable around the 'Con. "I'll explain later but just trust me on this, okay?"

{_… it better be a good reason Prime._}

"Yeah." Optimus finished tying the cable around the 'Con, casting one last look at it. "I hope so too." He sighed, dragging the 'Con with him to the main deck, silently hoping that he was doing the right thing, and that Ratchet wouldn't chew his out for sparing a Decepticon instead of throwing it out like Megatron.

* * *

There was a dull pain in their body.

Pain was nothing new to them.

Their body had been put through plenty of pain their whole life and were quite used to it.

Though, Creator had promised that they would help them no longer feel pain and gave them this body to help with it.

They could still feel pain, but it was always dull and small, always easy to ignore and keep going.

The body kept them from feeling any big pain, kept them from feeling any fear besides when standing next to a true Decepticon, but Creator promised that they would have their mark soon and be a Decepticon soon enough.

But, when?

They didn't like waiting.

Waiting took forever, and they didn't like not knowing what was happening around them.

So maybe that was why they felt worried when their sensors picked up what sounded like faint shouting, but they couldn't pick up on what it was or make out the words or understand what was going on.

All they could feel was a dull pain and the tall tale sign of approaching full body shut down.

It was alright though.

Creator promised they would be alright as long as they stayed in the body, nothing could hurt them.

But they wished that they didn't need to wear the body, it was so hard to move when it went into shut down.

Oh well.

Maybe they could offline and get some shut optic, like they normally did when the body started to shut down.

And maybe the dull pain would go away too…

* * *

_Promise._

_What?_

_Promise me. Promise me that… no matter what, no matter what happens… you'll always have my back._

_Why would you need me to promise that? I'll always have your back, no matter what._

_But… but you promise… right?_

_Forever and more._


	2. The Awakening

_Red eyes looked down at them._

_Big, bright._

_And very unhappy._

_"__What, in the –rks name, is this?"_

_They flinched._

_Something about this new bot felt unsafe._

_"__Is – what you've — from me? A —o—?"_

_"—__o—? –? As if."_

_"__Then why —?"_

_"__It's… a mi— —."_

_"__It better be."_

_Creator's grip tightened around them._

_The big new bot continued look at them, raising up one servo and reached for them and—_

* * *

**_Warning. Intruder alert. Deactivating stasis pods._**

There was a massive helmache as Optimus slowly came online. The stasis pod hissed as it opened, freeing Optimus from his sleeping prison. Blinking open his optics, Optimus groaned, slowly getting out of the pod, still disoriented from his sudden awakening and how stiff his joints felt.

**_Intruder alert._**

"We heard you the first time Teletran-1! So keep it down, will ya?!" Ratchet's shouting did nothing to help Optimus's pain. At least he knew that he wasn't the only one suffering.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Bulkhead grumbled, something that was unusual to come from the normally polite speaking Autobot.

"I don't know." Optimus shook his helm, trying to clear his sensors of the pain. Blinking his optics to focus, he made a quick check of his crew. Bulkhead was leaning against his pod, rubbing his helm, seemingly still feeling the lingering induced stasis. Prowl acted as if he was never in stasis to begin with, looking alert and wide awake. Ratchet grumbled as he headed over to the computers.

Everyone seemed to be alright. Suffering through a rude awakening, but still online none the less.

_One. Two. Three… hmm?_ Optimus mentally counted every bot in the room, checking twice before realizing that there was a stasis pod still unopened. _That… that can't be right. I only have Ratchet, Bulkhead and Prowl on my team. Who—_

"Uh, Boss Bot? Who's still in the stasis pod?" Bulkhead asked, pointing at the still frozen pod.

"There should only have been four of us." Prowl noted, stepping up to the pod. "Unless there was a fifth member we haven't seen before?"

"N-No. Last I checked there was only the four of us." Optimus went closer to the pod, trying to remember who was in there. "You, me, Ratchet, and Bulkhead."

"And your little prisoner."

Helms turned to Ratchet. "… Don't tell me you really forgot." The old bot huffed, typing keys on the keyboard. "That _thing_ that you brought with you, the one you insisted to be placed in the modified stasis pod. _Nearly gave me a spark attack seeing you drag it in._" Ratchet grumbled to himself.

Optimus, confused and at loss, looked at the stasis pod. It seemed to be undamaged, the glass was in place and fogged over with a thin coat of frost. But why didn't it open like the rest of the pods? Was due to the modification Ratchet had mentioned? But why? Stepping closer, Optimus placed a servo on the glass, scrapping away bits of the frost.

Who or, by the implications Ratchet was making, _what_ could be in there? Optimus knew there was only three other bots in his crew, bots he worked with over the past nine hundred stellar cycles. Yet, here was an extra. One that didn't fit in. Removing his servo, Optimus peered into the glass.

And recoiled in shock and alarm.

"What's wrong Boss Bot?" Bulkhead asked as Prowl stepped forward, taking Prime's spot and looked, before he too recoiled. Though the ninja took it a step further and actually took out his cutting discs and pointed them threateningly at the pod. "What? What's gotten into you guys?" Bulkhead, despite trying to be gentle, shoved Prowl with enough force to send the bot falling to the ground and peeked into the hole.

It took the large bot a quarter of a breem to realize what he was looking at, and when he did, the large bot gasped, stumbling backwards with a fear ridden face, pointing at the stasis pod with a trembling servo. "I-I-I-I-I-It's that! That! That _Thing!_ That Thing that tried to take the AllSpark!" Bulkhead exclaimed, his whole form shaking with fear as he kept pointing at the pod.

"Oh really? Well Prime, you certainly left _that_ little detail out when you brought it in." Ratchet's gruff comment barely reached Optimus as he stared at the pod, stared at the _prison_, holding the one thing that every Autobot fought against for stellar cycles. The one thing he grew up hearing about but never seen with his own optics till it almost offlined him. The one thing he always thought of as a myth, but never fully dismissed it either.

"_A Decepticon._"

"Glad to see your observation skills haven't dulled from your nap."

"Wait. A Decepticon? Here? On the ship?" Prowl pointed at the pod, though he was notably more calm and collected, unlike Bulkhead who had yet to look away and stop shaking. "Inside _this_ stasis pod?"

"Unfortunately." Ratchet, finally turning away from the computer, looking at them with tired optics. "Prime ordered to have that… _thing_ locked in a stasis pod with the rest of us. And as much as I don't like it, he had the right idea."

"To let an enemy _live?_"

"I didn't like it either Prowl, but we couldn't just let a 'Con out and about while the ship was crashing! It could have taken the AllSpark once it woke up… besides. It's not online."

Optimus snapped his attention to the medic. "What?"

"Scanners aren't picking up any life signals from the pod." Ratchet clarified, turning back to the computer. "Can't pick up anything either. The pod's system must have malfunctioned at some point and, well." He waved a servo over at the pod. "Now there's only a husk."

Optimus looked back at the pod.

The hole that he made through the frost showed a dark, frozen body, with a clear view of the Decepticon's visor. He could faintly remember the bright scarlet red it once had, though now it was a deep, dark, lifeless grey. Somewhere in the back of Optimus's mind, he could almost feel the 'Con's dead optics staring right at him.

"Sooo… what now?" Bulkhead broke the silence, getting off the floor and looking at Prime.

"… well, I guess… we just leave it there." Optimus rubbed his helm, looking at the pod but keeping his optics off that certain spot on the glass. "Can't really do anything with a dead Decepticon. And there's no real harm letting it stay there."

Ratchet snorted. "The only good 'Con is a dead 'Con."

"But." Prowl spoke up, looking about the room. "That doesn't explain why we were forced out of stasis. So how—" Before the bot could speak further, he was interrupted by a rather loud sounding _SPLAT_ echoing in the room.

Helms quickly whipped around, looking for the source of the sound before all optics landed on the pod. At first, Optimus thought he was looking at some odd colored oil… until he realized it was _moving_.

"What. Is that?" Bulkhead asked in a hushed voice, taking a step back as the odd liquid like substance dribbling down the pod's glass case.

"It appears to be… liquid?" Prowl stated, being the brave bot out of the team, took a step closer.

"Don't touch it! We don't know what that substance can do to a bot!" Ratchet's warning came a nanoklik too late as Prowl had gotten too close to the strange substance. It immediately tried to jump and latch onto the dark colored bot, though thanks to his quick reflexes, Prowl was able to dodge and leapt back from the thing.

The hum of electricity filled the room, and before Optimus could blink, the liquid substance was trapped in an electrical field, pulling it off the pod and lifted into the air where it writhed and made odd noises. "I _told_ you to be careful!" Ratchet snapped, bring the substance over to him at an optic level and started to inspect it.

"So. This must have been what set the alarms off." Ratchet hummed.

"Yeah, but, what _is_ it?" Bulkhead asked again as the group gathered around Ratchet. "And why is it making sounds like it's alive?"

"The better question is, where did come from?" Optimus turned his helm away from the substance, looking over at the ceiling above the pods. There was a large hole in the ceiling, exposing damaged wiring and circuitry behind the metal covering. Bits of sparking flew out of the exposed wires, cracking with awakening energy. A single spark fluttered down from the hole, falling gracelessly down onto the pod underneath it.

Right onto the pod holding the offline Decepticon.

Optimus's optics widened as he noticed the exposed wiring on the top of the pod, sending out its own sparks of electricity. He was sure the pod was undamaged just a cycle ago.

"Where ever it came from, it certainly did quite a bit of damage." Prowl walked over to the pod, looking at the ceiling and the damaged circuitry. "Even in a short amount of time, it ate through the metal down to the wiring in the pod."

"And there could be more on the ship somewhere." Ratchet growled, turning to the computers again and typing in a few keys. "Teletran-1. Do a full scan around the ship for anymore traces of this substance."

**_Processing Scan_**

**_Scanning_**

**_Scanning_**

**_Scanning_**

**_Traces of Substance Found_**

Optimus went over to Ratchet, watching as the screen flashed and showed a rather disturbing sight.

"What in the AllSpark is that?" Optimus leaned closer to the screen as it showed a rather disturbing looking creature, though certainly nothing he had ever seen before.

"Well, if I had to guess. I'd say that would be where our mysterious substance came from." Ratchet said, zooming out on the creature. "And it don't appear to be too friendly either."

"Especially to those guys." Bulkhead pointed a large digit at the screen that showed another creature that Optimus had never seen before. Compared to the first creature, they were small, but at least they didn't appear to be melting or have weird looking appendages. These creatures almost resembled them in some way, yet were more colorful and didn't appear to be metallic.

"But what are they?" Prowl asked.

A deep frown etched itself on Optimus's face as he watched the bigger creature swing out a tendril at the smaller creatures. "In trouble. We can't let that thing keep attacking." Looking at his crew. Though just awoken from their stasis, Optimus knew what they needed to do next. "If we let that thing roam about, who knows what kind of damage it could do." He took a glance at the pod. The sparks in the wiring had died down, though Optimus figured the substance would have done a lot worse if it had stayed on there for much longer.

"If you're suggesting going out there to fight that thing, you're going to stick out like a bad paint job." Ratchet huffed.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"What are you going to do? Just walk on out of here and expect no one to notice a giant robot?"

"Those guys don't seem to be drawing any attention to themselves." Prowl spoke up.

Everyone turned back to the screen. Mixed in with the smaller creatures were vehicles, and for a brief moment Optimus thought that they were Autobots. But something was off. None them looked like any vehicle modes back on Cybertron.

"Autobots?"

"… I'm not so sure Prime." Ratchet pressed a few keys. "Though it won't hurt to borrow some a new set of wheels to blend in. Teletran-1, scan for suitable vehicle modes replacement."

As everyone watched the screen, Optimus glanced over his shoulder at the pod.

While the danger of having a Decepticon on the ship was no longer a threat, Optimus couldn't help but feel a little pity for the 'Con. While he may not had known it too well and may had been his enemy, he never wanted anyone to die. Taking a life was against everything he was taught to believe, even if that life belong to a Decepticon.

_Hornet. _A voice whispered in the back of his mind. _It told you its name was Hornet._

Optimus blink, shaking his helm. He didn't need to focus on that right now. Right now, he needed to help those… whatever they were called.

* * *

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…__?_

_A_

_Aw_

_Aware?_

_Were—_

_Were they—_

_Aware?_

_Must be._

_Had to be._

_Can feel thoughts coming back._

_Body felt heavy._

_Don't like it._

_Senses were clouded._

_Mind was slow._

_How long were in recharge?_

_Too long._

_Creator warned them never to recharge for too long outside lab._

_Lab was safe._

_Outside was not._

_Need to get up._

_Creator needed to know they were online._

_Try to move arms._

_Nothing._

_Try to move legs._

_Nothing._

_Spark beats faster._

_Try to move arms._

_Nothing._

_Try to move legs._

_Nothing._

_Creator warned them not to panic._

_Feels like good time to panic._

_Try to move arms._

_Feel a twitch._

_Not enough._

_Try to move legs._

_Something shakes._

_Not enough._

_They growl as their mind starts to catch up._

_Optics come online, replacing dark world with red._

_Can see something._

_Try to move forward._

_Can't._

_Growing more angry._

_Try to move arms._

_Little bit more movement._

_Try to move legs._

_Feel a toe twitch._

_Not enough._

_They feel confided, trapped, unable to move._

_THEY DON'T LIKE IT._

_Try to move arms._

_Feel power building up in them._

_Try to move legs._

_Want to be out._

_Want to be free!_

_Try to move forward._

_Don't like being locked up!_

_Something comes into their vision._

_Too angry to care._

_Try to move arms._

_Power is growing._

_Creator warned them not to store too much power after what happened last time._

_This time different though._

_Build power at tips of digits and whole servo._

_This time._

_Hornet has reason to use them._

_Let power lose._

* * *

**_KR-BANG!_**

Ratchet nearly leapt up in surprise. Whirling around, his jaw dropped at the sight. One of the pods glass lids had been blown off completely, covering the ground in tiny shards of glass and ice as smoke seeped out of the blown hole of the pod. Before he could investigate, a pair of black servos stretched out, grabbing the edges of the pod.

His spark did a flip as the servos pulled the rest of their attachments out of the damaged pod, taking two wobbly unstable steps before collapsing to their knees.

Ratchet's jaw opened and closed, but not a word or sound left his mouth. He only had a vague memory of the thing, and it was only a short brief moment before he flung himself into his own pod. Though he certainly did remember the strange appearance and dark plating that didn't belong to Prowl.

His processor was running miles a nanokliks as he stared at the thing. Hunched over, venting heavily, dripping wet, it certainly was a sight that Ratchet never thought he would ever think to see. It certainly didn't look like a normal bot, nor any other type of bot he had seen over the millions of stellar cycles.

Then the thing looked at him.

Ratchet flinched as the scarlet visor stare at him. Both bot and thing were still as they stared at each other.

Just like a switch, Ratchet swung out one of his arms, bringing forth his magnet and fired.

The thing immediately reacted, jumping out of the line of fire, hopping up onto one of the undamaged pods and jumped again, latching onto the ceiling. It hung upside down, letting out an enraged hissed at Ratchet, moving its large pair of flat appendages on its back.

Ratchet fired again, missing the creature by an inch as it jumped again, attaching itself to the side of the wall, letting out another hiss and scurried away. Ratchet growled, taking off after the thing while comming his leader.

"Prime! Remember that dead Decepticon?!"

{_Can this wait Ratchet?! This isn't the best time to talk!_}

He rounded a corner, catching a glimpse of dark armor disappearing down the hall. "It turns out, it wasn't dead!"

* * *

Optimus did a back flip, avoiding a tendril and swinging his axe to cut through another. "What do you mean it wasn't dead?!" He jumped to the side, avoiding getting smashed into the ground.

{_Exactly as I said! It's not dead! The fraging thing burst out of the stasis pod and now it's loose in the ship!_}

Jumping over a tendril, Optimus stepped back, looking up at the massive creature before him. It was certainly much bigger than when he saw it through the screen. And much harder to beat as he thought.

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me—" He jumped to the side. "—that the Decepticon—" He ducked, making a cut with his axe. "—the very same one you claimed—" He cut through a tendril. "—claimed to be offline—" He kicked Bulkhead out of the way of oncoming attack. "—is now _out_—" He extended the handle of his axe, jumping over a group of tendrils, twisting in the air and cutting them in half as he landed. "—of the stasis pod—" He jumped back, landing between Prowl and Bulkhead. "—_and running around the ship?!_"

{_More like running on the walls, but yes! I need back up before this thing gets away!_}

The monster swung a tendril at the group, and everyone dodged it. "We're kind of busy up here Ratchet! You're going to have to take on the 'Con by yourself!"

{_But—HEY! Get away from that!_} Ratchet's voice cut off as the link ended.

"Uh, Boss Bot? What did Ratchet mean when he said the Decepticon was loose?"

"Not now Bulkhead. We need to focus on the task before us before we can worry about that." Optimus jumped back, cutting the tendril that aimed for his face.

"But what about Ratchet?"

"Ratchet can take care of himself. Put some faith in him that he can deal with the 'Con quickly."

* * *

"_GET DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!_"

Hornet growled, jumping to a different wall as the Loud One shot at him again.

Hornet didn't like this bot.

They were loud and attacked him on sight.

They would be happy to turn around and fire back, but their body was still weak from awakening and using his power to escape the prison.

Plus, Creator wouldn't be happy if they came back hurt.

Hornet leapt to the ceiling, scurrying quickly to escape the Loud One.

The Loud One was still chasing him, which Hornet found very irritating.

He hissed at the Loud One, but quickly jumped away when the Loud One fired at him again.

"Get Back Here And Fight Like A Bot!"

Hornet didn't want to fight.

He wasn't told to fight.

Only to grab… something, and get back to the ship.

Jumping into a large room, Hornet recognized it despite the upside down view, spotting the doors that the Red and Blue had used to kill Leader.

Hornet didn't want to die.

But Hornet didn't want to fight either.

With a growl, he leapt off the ceiling, flying over to the doors.

The Loud One entered the room just as Hornet pressed the button.

Not waiting for it to fully open, Hornet slipped in the opening crack, flying down the long tunnel with the Loud One not far behind him.

The Loud One shouted something, but Hornet didn't care.

He aimed one servo behind him, drawing on some of his power and shot it at the Loud One.

It hit the Loud One's leg.

Hornet was mad at himself.

He wanted to hit the Loud One in the faceplate.

But at least the Loud One stopped following him now.

Hornet chuckled as the he made it to the end, pressing the button to open the doors.

Hornet was going back to Creator.

* * *

"Prowl! Behind you!"

Optimus rushed forward, cutting the tendril that had tried to sneak up on the ninja bot from behind. He avoided another tendril that aimed for his legs, stepping back a moment.

"Ratchet! Where are those codes?!" Optimus shouted as he commed the medic. Earlier the med bot had informed him that there was a way to stop this thing, using some form of codes that could end this battle.

{_It's almost done downloading into the droid!_} Ratchet commed him back, but there was deep panic in his voice that caught Optimus off guard. {_But that's hardly anything to worry about! The Decepticon managed to—_}

A tendril slammed into Optimus's chest, sending the leader flying backwards and knocking the senses out of him.

"Boss Bot!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Or at least Optimus thought it was Bulkhead. He couldn't really focus at the moment.

Groaning, he flipped over to his front, shaking his helm to clear away the mess inside. He got up on one ped, getting ready to fight again, but was knocked over again when something burst through the water, hitting him in the chest again and knocking him back.

Optimus opened his optics.

And saw a red visor staring down at him.

* * *

Hornet was surprised.

First he woke up trapped, then he was attacked by the Loud One when he broke free.

And now he was on top the Red and Blue Leader killer!

"You!"

"You!"

The Red and Blue exclaimed the same time as him.

Hornet spotted the axe, the same weapon that killed Leader, in the Red and Blue's servos.

He had seen what the Red and Blue had done.

And he did not want that to happen to him.

Jumping off the Red and Blue, Hornet opened his wings to fly.

Only to fall to the ground.

Chirping in surprise, Hornet looked at his wings.

They looked fine.

Wet.

But fine.

Frustrated, Hornet once again jumped.

Only to get the same result.

Growling, Hornet tried to flap his wings.

They felt heavy, and slow.

Not normal.

They should be light and fast.

He should be able to _fly._

He was about to jump again, but then something hit the ground before him.

Hornet flinched, looking up to see a new bot.

"And where do you think." The new bot slowly spoke, lifting his arms up and crossing them over his chest. "You're going?"

Hornet growled, lifting his wings up at full height.

"Cute. But that's not—"

Before the new bot could continue, something warped around the new bot's middle.

Hornet jumped back in alarm as the new bot was lifted up and away.

Towards something that Hornet now just realized was there.

It was big.

It was bigger than a Decepticon.

It had tendrils.

It was scary looking.

Hornet watched in shock as the new bot was pulled _into_ the thing, disappearing in a matter of nanokliks.

And apparently it was hungry for _robots_.

Hornet took a step back, staring up at the thing in fear.

Hornet swore it was looking at him.

Hornet wanted to jump, to fly, but his limbs felt heavy.

He shouldn't feel heavy.

The body should give him strength!

Creator made it so—!

"Look out!"

Hornet blinked, looking down to see a tendril aiming from him and found himself being shoved.

He landed on the ground in a heap.

Blinking, he looked up.

The Red and Blue was towering over him.

"… you?"

* * *

Optimus didn't know why he reacted like that, nor did he have the time to think about it as he stood up. He turned away from the red visor staring at him, activating his comm-link. "Ratchet! The override codes!"

{_Beaming them to Teletran-1 now. But these Nano-bots are so primitive, they need to be uploaded manually. And it seems to have it concentrated in one central point._} A yellow droid flew down to Optimus, ejecting the codes into a white rod which Optimus took. {_Meaning, the only way to stop that thing is to download the codes inside that thing._}

"What?! How are we going to do that?!" Bulkhead said, looking up at the creature.

Optimus looked up at it as well. He could see only one entrance that would lead directly inside, but its size was certainly going to be a problem. "I don't know, but we need to download these codes inside that thing as quick as possible before Prowl's signal fades away."

"Fight?!" Optimus whirled his helm around. The Decepticon, surprisingly was still there, pointing a servo at the monster. "That?!"

Optimus glared at the 'Con. "Unless you have something helpful to say, I suggest you keep quiet and stay there."

"Red and Blue crazy! Thing ate bot! Thing going eat you!"

"Thank you for the observation." Optimus sighed.

"Uh, Boss Bot? What happens if it eats a whole ship?" Optimus's optics widened, looking over to see the creature's tendril had wrapped around a nearby ship.

"Well, let's not wait around to find out." Optimus looked down at the rod in his servos. They only had one shot at this. Glancing up, Optimus let out a battle cry and led the attack.

* * *

The Red and Blue charged at the thing.

The Big Green followed after.

Hornet thought they were both crazy.

Backing away, Hornet ducked into a building, peeking around the corner.

The Red and Blue was swinging his axe around and the Big Green was trying to hit the thing with a ball.

Hornet huffed.

Dumb Autobots.

Creator was right.

Dumb bots did do dumb things.

At least now they didn't focus on Hornet.

Hornet turned, ready to leave.

And found a small thing in his path.

Hornet flinched.

The Small Thing stared up at him.

They stared at each other.

Was it going to fight him too?

Then the Small Thing turned and ran.

Hornet's instinct kicked in.

Crouching low, Hornet bounded after the Small Thing, getting in front of it in two leaps and blocking its path.

He let out a growl, and the Small thing let out a funny squeak and ran the other direction.

He leapt after it, getting in front of it again.

Hornet kept playing around with the Small Thing, hopping in front of it and blocking its path where ever it ran.

Blocking the Small Things path once again, Hornet looked down at it.

The Small Thing was panting, breathing heavily and looked tired.

Hornet chuckled, finding it a bit amusing how Small Thing got tired easy.

Then the Small Thing ran under him.

Shocked, Hornet looked back, watching the Small Thing run out the building.

Huffing, Hornet bounded after it.

Before Hornet could catch it though, the Small Thing was suddenly grabbed by a tendril.

Hornet stopped just at the opening, watching as Small Thing screamed as it was lifted up.

His optics widened as the Small Thing was being brought closer and closer to the monster.

* * *

"It's got one of those, uh, things!"

That should not have distracted Optimus, but it did, and the leader found himself looking to see one of the organics trapped in one of the monster's tendrils, screaming and struggling to get loose. Panic flooded his mind, Optimus threw his axe at the tendril, expecting it to cut through and free the small thing.

But instead of cutting it, the axe stuck firmly to the tendril that continued to bring the organic closer to the creature.

Shock crashed down on him before he shook it off, rushing towards the tendril in hopes of saving the small creature from meeting the same fate as Prowl. He aimed his arm, ready to grapple the tendril.

But a dark blur jumped on his out stretched arm, jumping off it and grabbing onto the handle of his axe. Optimus stared in shock as the Decepticon pulled out his axe, lifting it high and bring it down hard on the tendril, cutting it through the cut he made earlier. The servered tendril began to fall, releasing the organic that quickly fell before the 'Con jumped again and grabbed them, doing a flip in the air and landing in front of Optimus.

There was silence between them as them stared at each other.

"… Red and Blue drop this." The 'Con held out his axe, which he took, still shocked and surprised by the 'Con's sudden action.

"… Thank you." The 'Con tilted its head, moving its back limbs in a flutter.

"Uh, Prime? A little help!" Optimus snapped away from the 'Con to Bulkhead. The big bot had one of his wreaking balls stuck in the monster and slowly being pulling in. Optimus moved to help, but once aging the 'Con moved faster than him.

It ran ahead, leaping into the air, holding a servo above its head before bringing it down, slicing the cable connecting Bulkhead to his wrecking ball. The large bot fall back, landing on his aft and looked at his severed servo in shock. "Uh, thanks. But did you really—"

Bulkhead turned his head and let out a startled yelp when he saw the 'Con instead of Optimus. Before anyone could react, the monster let out a roar, summoning more tendrils. Optimus vaguely heard the Decepticon hiss back, jumping into the air and hovering, its back limbs moving so fast they were a dark blur, and held out its arms.

Electricity covered its arms before blasting at the monster, which roared as the 'Con shot at it. In turn the monster swung its tendrils at it, which the 'Con dodged while still firing at it.

"Uh, is it me, or is that 'Con helping us fight the monster?"

"I… honestly don't know Bulkhead." Optimus answered truthfully. He had never heard of a Decepticon helping an Autobot before and he never thought it was possible. Yet, here he was, watching a 'Con fight the monster after saving Bulkhead and returning his axe. Looking down at his weapon, Optimus felt conflicted.

'Cons were their enemies who loved nothing more than to cause mayhem and care only for themselves. They didn't care about others or their own and would rather see an Autobot offline then help them. So.

Why did this 'Con choose to help them?

His thoughts were cut off as a shrill cry cut the air, bring Optimus to look up and watch as the Deceticon was hit in the chest, swatted out of the sky. His optics followed the 'Con's fast falling decent, crashing against a building and landing on a yellow car.

There was no time to react as Optimus was hit for the side, dropping his axe and the override codes. He heard Bulkhead shout, and then he was in the air with a tendril firmly wrapped around him.

Optimus struggled, looking for any way to get out of the monster's grip. He spotted Bulkhead in another tendril, hitting it with his remaining wrecking ball that did little damage against it.

No matter how much he struggled, Optimus couldn't get free, and soon, all he could see was white, and then.

Darkness.

* * *

"_NO!_" Ratchet screamed as Prime and Bulkhead were swallowed whole into the monster. He tried comming his teammates, but all that answered back was static. "_No no no no nonononono!_" Ratchet twisted, taking one step to go save his team or fight the thing or do _something_, but collapsed in pain.

He glanced down at his leg, rubbing the burn mark that was left behind as a parting gift from the 'Con. It wasn't too bad, but _Primus _did it sting.

"Prime! Prime!" Ratchet opened the comm-link again, hoping someone would answer him back. "Bulkhead?! Prowl?! Prime?! Anyone?!"

Static only answered him back.

"… please… anyone…" Ratchet's servos shook as the static in his link made his spark grow heavy with each passing nanoklik. The old bot stared at the ground, finding the silence deafening.

Only to be broken by a flash behind him.

Turning his head, Ratchet glanced over his shoulder to the computer. His optics widened as the monster was surrounded by a bright electrical light before it faded. The creature stood there a moment before it fell apart like metal shavings, falling harmlessly to the ground. Ratchet's spark skipped a beat when the forms of Optimus, Bulkhead, and Prowl fell along with the disintegrating remains of the beast.

Completely intact and still online. Relief flooded his circuitry… until he spotted the 'Con falling along with his team.

"_WHAT?!_"

* * *

Hornet is crazy.

Hornet should run.

Hornet shouldn't pick fight.

Hornet need to get back to Creator.

That was what he thought as he picked up the white thing.

He had overheard Red and Blue thing say this needed to get inside the monster to stop it.

It looked stupid.

Looking up at the monster then down at the white thing.

…

…

…

…

…

Hornet was a dumb bot.

Opening his wings, Hornet jumped and took to the air.

Pumping his wings to go fast, Hornet made his way to the monster's mouth.

Hornet…

He shut his optics tight.

Is _really_ dumb bot.

He flew into the open mouth, jabbing the white thing into a soft inside and gave it a shock.

* * *

Optimus shouted as he fell, landing on the ground in a heavy thud.

Sitting up, he looked around in surprise, spotting Bulkhead and Prowl not too far away. He was even more surprised when the 'Con landed on top of Bulkhead, and then get hit on the back by Bulkhead's missing wrecking ball. It let out a strangled sound, going stiff before falling off the big bot and landing on its side.

Bulkhead sat up, looking at the 'Con beside him before looking at Optimus. "That was unexpected." He said slowly, taking his severed wrecking ball off the 'Con.

Optimus slowly nodded before turning his attention to Prowl. The bot was still, not moving a single servo since being freed from the monster. Walking over to him, Optimus knelt by Prowl, pulling away his battle mask. "Prowl? Prowl, are you online?"

Prowl groaned, pulling away his own battle mask and turned his head to look at Optimus. "P-Prime? What happened?"

Optimus frowned, glancing at the 'Con. "I'm… honestly not sure."

Prowl groaned, attempting to sit up but only managed a few inches before falling back. Optimus looked at his teammate and to his horror found open circuitry in Prowl chest. "Prowl!"

"What? What's wrong?" Bulkhead asked, coming beside Optimus and gasped at what he saw. "What happened to him?"

"No time to think about that Bulkhead." Optimus quickly retrieved his axe, transforming into vehicle mode. "Put Prowl on me, I'll carry him back, but _gently_ Bulkhead."

Bulkhead nodded, carefully picking up their fallen friend and placing him on Optimus. He was about to transform but stopped, looking back at the Decepticon. "What about him?"

Optimus glanced at the 'Con, staring at it a moment.

"… Grab them too. We can't let a 'Con be loose out here."

* * *

Hornet groaned as they onlined.

Pain.

Dull.

But still.

Pain.

Shaking his helm, Hornet opened his optics.

He was back in his prison.

How?

Hornet didn't remember getting here.

The answer came quickly when the Loud One came into view.

Hornet growled but stopped when the Red and Blue came into his view as well.

Hornet stared at them as Loud One glared while Red and Blue just… looked at them.

The same look Creator had when they were in deep thought.

"Well, it looks like the 'Con's awake."

Hornet glared a little at Loud One.

"So it seems."

Hornet glared at Red and Blue too, but not as mean to him.

"Tch. I don't know how you managed to pull off that trick earlier with the false offlining, but it's not going to work on me twice." Loud One hit the prison with a servo.

Hornet went back to glaring at the Loud One.

Hornet really disliked this one.

"Easy Ratchet. Let's not try to make them mad."

Hornet looked at Red and Blue, deciding he was okay.

Soon the Big Green and the new bot came into view.

Hornet stared at all of them.

They stared back at him.

"… So." New bot finally spoke up, crossing his arms. "What are we going to do with…"

"Hornet."

Hornet looked at Red and Blue.

"They… said their name was Hornet."

"Well, at least now we can stop calling them the thing."

"Yes, but that doesn't really answer my earlier question."

"Yeah. I mean. What _are_ we going to do with them? Communications are busted so we can't call Cybertron, so are we going to do?"

Hornet glanced at every bot before turning his focus on Red and Blue like every other bot.

Red and Blue seemed to be leader here.

Red and Blue stared at them.

"… I… guess we have no choice but to keep an optic on them. I'm not comfortable with the idea of a Decepticon running loose in the city."

"And I'm not comfortable having one on the ship."

Hornet glared harder at Loud One.

Hornet wished Loud One's helm would blow up.

"I know Ratchet. But it's the safest place we can keep him at."

The Loud One huffed and left.

Hornet kept glaring as Loud One left.

"Are you sure the stasis pod will hold them? Ratchet said that during his escape, Hornet busted the circuitry in the pods, so we can't freeze him."

Hornet looked at new bot in fear.

Freeze him?

_Scary_.

"We'll modify one of the larger rooms to hold him."

Red and Blue looked at Big Green.

"Bulkhead, try to find a suitable room we can modify as a makeshift prison. Preferably a sturdy room."

"You got it Boss Bot."

Big Green left.

"Do you really think leaving him on the ship is a good idea Prime?"

Red and Blue sighed.

"No. But it's the best we've got."

Scary Bot looked at Hornet.

Hornet held his breath.

"… if you say so."

Hornet sighed as Scary One went away, closing his optics and relaxed.

"… I don't know why you helped us."

Hornet opened one optic.

"Or why you didn't just run away."

Red and Blue was staring at them.

"… but, I guess I owe you my thanks. If you hadn't helped us, a lot of lives would have been lost. So… thank you."

Hornet was silent.

… Thank you?

What.

What was… thank you?

Hornet opened his mouth, wanting an answer.

"_Sari! _Don't climb on that!"

Hornet shut his mouth.

Red and Blue looked away from them.

Casting Hornet one more glance, Red and Blue soon left too.

Leaving Hornet alone in his prison.

…

Well.

He escaped one.

Hornet can escape again~


End file.
